


Until You Break

by Cl3v3rNeverWas



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Finding Love, Guilty Pleasures, I write like a 5th grader, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Object Sexuality, Peach Creek, Racism, Read at Your Own Risk, Sarah is all over the damn place, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, The cul-de-sac, coping skills, guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl3v3rNeverWas/pseuds/Cl3v3rNeverWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fateful summer leaves one Peach Creek resident broken and the events leading up to it involves every Cul-De-Sac member. The aftermath creates a hostile environment of self loathing, finger pointing and destruction. Will there be a chance for forgiveness and ultimately, healing? The truth will set you free.</p><p>Important note: The first few chapters will be about the characters pasts and how it will effect them in the future at 16/17 years old in which the main story will take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rolf.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be about the characters pasts and how it will effect them in the future at 16/17 years old in which the main story will take place. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fan fiction and my first written piece... I write like a 5th grader. No seriously I write like a 5th grader. Read at your own risk. And enjoy xD

When Rolf was 9 years old his parents had told him they were leaving the country to start somewhere new. His parents hadn't told him why but he knew. His country had fallen into a depression and they could barely afford to live on what they called a farm. It had once been a glorious farm but it was in shambles due to the depression. Rolf swore he would rebuilt what they had left behind in his country.

When he asked where his parents were settling they answered "Peach Creek". "A creek of Peaches!? How will Rolf help the seeds grow with Peach waters? Is this an outside of a joke!?" he cried to his parents. Rolf's parents chuckled. "No Rolf, that is the name, there is no actual creek that runs with Peaches. And you mean an inside joke Rolf". His parents in their glorious days of farming had traded with foreign places including English speaking farmers. They had taught Rolf just enough English as he grew up but mostly spoke in their native tongue.

They worried that Rolf would not fit in with the kids of Peach Creek but they had no other choice. Rolf had become bony and fragile. But by some will Rolf got up every morning at 5 to help his father with what little they could make with the farm. Enough was enough though and they decided to go somewhere that Rolf would go to sleep with a full stomach at night. A place where he could prosper and get an education, a place where Rolf could truly become a farmer as well. That's why when a man in his 30's along with his wife came to aid the sick in their village, they offered to pay for Rolf and his parents voyage to a place called Peach Creek.

This man and woman insisted this little town could provide all of what his parents dreamed for Rolf come true. "You will be able to prosper there. And Rolf will not be alone. There are a couple of kids there his age. Why we have a son there his age too!" the man proclaimed. "Yes, yes. You will be happy there we promise. A new beginning for your family" the wife of the man had said. Rolf's parents were skeptic at first but after some discussion and a yell from Rolf's grandmother to just do it, they packed up what little they had and hoarded there farm animals onto a boat.

The man and his wife waved from the docks. "Tell our son we love him! And that we will be home soon!" shouted the mans wife. But they had never told Rolf or his parents who their son was. That was the last time Rolf saw them.


	2. Sarah and Edd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF RAPE, DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND RAPE SCENES.
> 
> What happened to Sarah changes everything for her.
> 
> Important note: The first few chapters will be about the characters pasts and how it will effect them in the future at 16/17 years old in which the main story will take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF RAPE, DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND RAPE SCENES.
> 
>  
> 
> As I have mentioned before I write like a 5th grader. Please enjoy.
> 
> Important note: The first few chapters will be about the characters pasts and how it will effect them in the future at 16/17 years old in which the main story will take place.

Ed was supposed have been there that day. His mother specifically told him to pick up his baby sister Sarah from school. Usually Sarah would be able to walk home without Ed since Jimmy was always by her side. But this week Jimmy had gotten the flu. Sarah sat down on the steps of the 4th grade entrance. Unbeknownst to her, Eddy had persuaded Ed to help with a scam over by the Peach Creek corner store of Jawbreakers. Eddy planned on scamming 2nd graders who didn't know any better into handing over 10 cents in order to enter the store. Ed told Eddy he needed to pick up Sarah or he would get in trouble. "She'll be fine! It's only like 5 blocks down to the cul-de-sac! How about when we get enough money from the 2nd graders, I'll buy you AND Sarah jawbreakers. She won't be mad if she has a jawbreaker!" Eddy had made great point inside Ed's head. "Alright! Oh boy jawbreakers!" Ed wagged his body like an excited puppy. "Eddy! What if we get into trouble!? Can't you do it by yourself? Plus Ed does have to pick up Sarah- Eddy pulled down Double Dee's beanie. "Can it sock head, besides I need Ed because he's tall. Those little 2nd graders will trust him since he's more older looking and will believe us even more into paying 10 cents. And I need you to keep track of all the money since your smart and all" Eddy dragged Double Dee by the beanie down to the corner store while Ed skipped happily along. 'Sarah and I are getting jawbreakers~ Jawbreakers~ Jawbreakers~' Ed hummed inside his head.  
A pair of eyes watched the 3 Ed's lumber down the street. He hadn't been down this way in awhile. He was nearly 16 now and never really bothered to come pick up his younger brother from school unless he was asked. But he needed to be down here today, the need was too strong. Today he just wanted to come down here. Pick up his younger brother and leave. And that would have been enough for him. But seeing as his younger brother had his two friends attached to him he decided to leave him be. He took a look around and headed down to the elementary. A few 5th graders past him by but other then that no other kids attracted his attention. He just wanted to look around. Just to look at the kids. Just to look- just to look at the little girl that sat by herself on the stairs that caught his attention. Just to look is all.  
After sitting down on the steps for about 15 minutes, Sarah gave up waiting for Ed. "Stupid Ed! He probably forgot about me!" Sarah angrily threw her backpack over her shoulder. 'Wait until I tell mom' she thought. Sarah stomped her way down the block and into the labyrinth of fences leading to the cul-de-sac. Every kid knew there way inside these mazes of fences. You would be stupid not too. Except once for Johnny. Johnny got lost through here once trying to find plank after he "ran away" after "fighting" with Johnny. By the time Johnny made it out with Plank, 7 hours had past. Not that anyone had noticed though. Too caught up in her anger for Ed, Sarah didn't feel the presence of someone following close behind her. Careful not to make any noise.  
He liked her little red pigtails. He liked her smooth sun kissed skin. He liked that she was so small and so cute. 'I just want to touch her' he thought. He slightly recoiled at the thought. 'God no. I swore I'd just look. Just look' but his body wanted to touch her. The closer he got to her, the more he could smell her. She smelled like strawberry kiwi kids soap. His own mother used to use that on him during bath time. He used old spice now. He was a man now. No grown man should use that. But a little girl yes. A gust a wind blew through the two wafting the strawberry kiwi smell into his nostrils. The wind had lifted the little girls shirt up just a little.  
He couldn't stop himself.  
He wanted to touch her so bad.  
She didn't hear him over the wind and the rustling tree leaves.  
Last thing she saw was a shadow looming over her.  
"Ed? I waited for y- she was caught off as she turned around.  
Everything went black for Sarah. She could distinctly remember the weight of something on top of her. And the smell. God the smell burned her nostrils. It was like she had gone through the cologne department with her father when he was still around. It was suffocating. Sarah could feel something rip inside of her. Her lower half of her body burned and she couldn't lift her heavy lids to see what it was. Before she could let out a scream, a hand clamped down on her mouth. It hurt. It hurt so bad whatever was happening to her. She refused to think of what was clearly happening to her. 'Ed... Ed please come rescue me Ed. Like in those stupid movies you watch. Like how that astronaut saved his half alien sister from those evil scientists... Ed....' the hand that had clamped down on her mouth also cut off her nostrils. Sarah saw a hue of red. Kind of like her own red hair. Down, down, down the rabbit hole she went.  
Ed happily skipped home with two jawbreakers in his hand. "Oh boy Sarah is gonna be so happy once she see's what I got! Plus she won't be mad and won't tell mom!" he swung the door open to his house. "Sarrrrraah! I'm home! I got a present just for you!" there was no response. He checked all over the house yelling Sarah, he checked the cupboards and the closets. He checked the laundry machines and even under her bed. 'Maybe she went to visit Jimmy' he thought. When he knocked on Jimmy's door, Jimmy's father answered. Ed got a tickling fear in his belly when Jimmy's father said Sarah hadn't been by today. Ed ran to every house in the cul-de-sac looking for Sarah. No one had seen her. He cried as he told his two best friends Eddy and Edd he couldn't find Sarah. Eddy insisted she was probably fine, off somewhere playing dolls. "Without Jimmy!?" Ed cried. Double Dee was the one to suggest they call Ed's mother. Instead of looking for her themselves an adult would better be fitted to find Sarah, Edd had said. Some of the cul-de-sac kids were concerned for Sarah as well. They had never see Ed so distraught before. Not one of them had recalled seeing Sarah on the way home.  
Ed's mom had driven like a bat out of hell back home. As she pulled into the cul-de-sac, she saw kids surrounding Ed to comfort him. She distinctly heard kids calling for Sarah some blocks down. Trying to calm herself down, Ed's mom talked to every parent of the cul-de-sac about Sarah, and each parent talked to their kids, asking to remember when was the last time they saw Sarah. Last time they saw her was at school. Ed cried harder and kept repeating I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I lost Sarah. She pulled her son into her arms to hush him. "Shhh it's okay. We'll find her". With much assistance from the parents of the cul-de-sac, a police cruiser finally made its way over since you couldn't officially issue an amber alert for a child that had been missing 2 hours that may or may not have been abducted.  
With a description an hand of what Sarah had last been seen wearing and a search group of parents they set off for Sarah. Jimmy's mom came over to Ed's home to comfort his mom. "Dolly, Sarah is most likely okay, you'll see" patting Ed's moms hand. Ed sat at the corner of a wall near the kitchen hearing his mother Dolly sob. "I should have picked her up myself. Ed probably forgot about her. I told him, pick up your baby sister. Pick her up and bring her home!" Dolly blew into a tissue. Ed had remembered Sarah. But still... he hadn't gone to pick her up like he was supposed to. He quietly made his way to the basement of the house. He sat between the heater and the metal pole down there. He heard Eddy and Edd calling for him to come out and talk to them. But he didn't want to see them. He wanted to see Sarah. Ed cried and cried and cried until he felt like his head was going to explode.  
The officer was the one to find Sarah. Not wanting for the parents to see a child like this, he grabbed a blanket out of his cruiser and cradled Sarah in his arms. He cautiously and carefully placed her in the back of the cruiser. He radioed in the situation to the department and blasted his sirens. 'God bless this child...' he thought while glancing in his rearview mirror.  
The department sent over another Police cruiser to Ed's house. The police officer refused to tell Dolly what was happening until they got to the hospital. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Dolly screamed while she climbed into the cruiser. Ed heard his mothers screams from the basement. He covered his ears and rocked back and forth.  
Ed didn't know how long his mother had been gone for or how long he had been in the basement for. He remembered it was late. Real late. He heard his fathers voice coming through the front door. "Ed? Ed come out, its okay. Sarah's home now" his fathers voiced rumbled through his ears. Ed ran through the basement door and threw himself into his dads arms. "Shhh, its alright Ed. I need you to listen to me Ed. You need to listen to me real good" he put Ed down and gripped Ed's shoulder hard. Ed looked into his fathers tired but hard eyes. "Your mother is coming into the house with Sarah now. Sarah.... was hurt. Do you understand Ed. Sarah was very very hurt and needs a lot of rest. She might not be the same after she gets better. But I need you to protect her and be there for her Sarah. You really need to be there for her Ed. Can you promise me you'll be there for her?" he asked staring into Ed. Ed nodded. "Promise me boy!". "I promise!" Ed yelped.  
The front door creaked opened a little a bit. His mother came through the door carrying Sarah in her arms. She looked so small for being 10. Ed saw the raw red marks around her neck. Slowly, very slowly it dawned on Ed what had happened to Sarah. "Ed? Ed go to your room okay. I'm just putting Sarah to bed okay. We'll talk in the morning sweetie" his mother talked to him tiredly hearing the edge in her voice he quickly went up to his room and closed the door.  
Some time later, Ed had stopped hearing his parents hushed arguments in the house. He heard his dad slam the door to the house and get into the car. His dad was leaving. Again.  
Dolly came up the stairs and Ed scrambled to his bed. He pretended to be asleep as his mother entered his room. "My sweet boy" she whispered petting his head. When she left, Ed touched the side of his head she had stroked. He didn't deserve her love. It was his fault what happened to Sarah. If only he had told Eddy no and walked Sarah home none of this would have happened.  
When all was finally quiet. Ed crept to Sarah's room. He opened the door and saw Sarah's small body curled up clinging to her pillow for dear life. "Sarah... Sarah are you awake?" he whispered. She didn't stir. "I'm sorry Sarah... I am so sorry..." Ed dug into his jacket pocket and placed a jawbreaker unto her night dresser. He backed himself up against her bedroom door. "I love you Sarah. I love you so much. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" Ed heard his mother coming out of the bathroom down the hall and quickly left to his room.  
Sarah bit down on her pillow repressing a cry. 'I hate you Ed. I don't care what you say. You stupid, stupid, stupid lump' she squeezed her eyes shut. 'All I need is Jimmy'. Her door opened and Dolly came in, sitting down in the chair she set up in the corner of Sarah's room.  
Thankfully no one actually knew what had happened to Sarah that day except her parents and Ed. And only maybe Double Dee as he observed something different from what they were told. To the cul-de-sac, Sarah had caught Jimmy's flu and fainted in the labyrinth of fences. While the parents had been off searching for her, they were told the officer found her and brought her to hospital and that she wouldn't be home until late into the night. Relieved the parents went home and to their kids reassuring them Sarah was just fine. They wouldn't be able to see her for awhile due to her extreme case of the flu.  
The police department of Peach Creek stepped up there surveillance placing plain clothes officers every other block surrounding the elementary and throughout Peach Creek. They fished out every registered sex offender and compared DNA samples taken from Sarah. Not one had been a match.  
Ed Hill. Dolly Hill. And especially Sarah Hill... Were never quite the same after that night.


	3. Nazz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writted 8/10  
> updated 8/14
> 
> Nazz looks and acts like the typical next door girl. But her home life is far from it.

"Natasha!!!" the loud voice penetrated through Nazz's sanctuary. Nazz cringed hearing her mother use her real name. The doorknob jiggled to her bedroom. "I don't know why your father insisted we allow you to have a lock on your door. For gods sake your 13 years old. What kind of privacy do you _need?_ Unless your doing something dirty in there!!" her mother pounded on the door.

 

'Dad wanted me to have a little bit of peace from your insufferable screaming. I may still be able to hear you but at least I don't have to see you' Nazz bit her lip in thought. Ever since she could remember her mother always pointed out pointless flaws in her like how she kept her hair short or how Nazz should be called _Natasha._ Or that she always hung around Kevin. Her best friend Kevin that is. Or that Nazz had no sense in style and couldn't understand why dressed the way she did. There was always something she bullied her for.

 

This week it was because of the lock on the door. "Mom! Don't be gross, I'm just painting my nails for god sake!" to make a point Nazz opened her bedroom door with her hands out and her feet balanced on the heels as she didn't want mess them up. Her mother looked down in disgust. " _Lime green_ Natasha? Seriously you couldn't pick any other color besides that one?". Nazz wanted to roll her eyes. 'Like it would matter if it was lime green or not. You would hate any color I picked.'

 

"Natasha didn't I tell you to clean your room? This place is a pigsty!" her mother said peering into her room. "Why can't you be more like your cousin Amanda, SHE keeps her hair long and blonde, none of those stupid pink highlights you have and Natasha she keeps herself so groomed-

 

Nazz cut her mother short and slammed the bedroom door in her face. She locked the door and threw her self onto her bed. The very angry mother pounded on her door. "NATASHA you will open this door right now! Do you hear me!!? I will have none of this! God you insufferable child!".

 

'I can say the same about you mom' Nazz cranked the radio to drown out her mothers banging and screaming. Nazz sighed and hung her head off the side of the bed. She stared at the ceiling. 'Mom's right, my room is a bit of a pigsty... but she has no right to say such terrible things about me. She should be happy that I'm expressing myself the way I am instead wearing whoreish  clothes and doing drugs like the Kankers'.

 

'I wonder what Kevin is doing...' Nazz grabbed her phone.

 

To: Kev

Nazz: Wanna meet me for some Fudge Pudge Sludge?

 

_Kevin is typing...._

 

Kevin: Hell yeah thought you'd never ask Nazz! See ya around 6 ok? Have to help Mom clean the garage since Dad won't be home until 11

 

Nazz: Sounds good Kev! Need the XL Fudge Pudge Sludge though and your paying ;)

 

Kevin: Damn mom really getting on your nerves tonight huh I got you Nazz XL Fudge Pudge Sludge it is :)

 

Nazz: Thanks kev <3 See ya soon

 

Kevin: Np, C U soon <3

 

With that Nazz smiled and closed her phone. It was about time she turned off the radio. It was giving her a headache. Her mother had stopped banging on the door awhile ago and was in the kitchen doing who knows what. Nazz looked at the clock, it was 4:30. 'Hmm I have some time to get ready...'.

 

Nazz took a shower and shaved her legs. She didn't want Kevin to see how hairy she gets after 2 days. Wiping the fog off the mirror, Nazz stared at herself. Since she had hit 12, her breast grew quite nicely. They were small but just right for her 5'2 structure. And by 13, Nazz's curves were starting to show. She was developing a nice hourglass figure. It also helped that she played Volleyball.

 

Nazz felt beautiful and confident. If only her mother could see that. Nazz realized her ombre pink hair was starting to fade to a pastel color. 'Hmmmm cute!'. Curling her hair and putting a coat of mascara on, Nazz couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror.

 

"So what if my mother thinks I'm ugly! Nazz you are beautiful!" she said out loud to herself. There was a pang deep in her heart that told her she was lying. All she wanted was her mother to tell she was beautiful no matter what and was perfect just the way she is. Yes, Nazz thought she looked beautiful but to at least hear it from her mother just once...

 

Nazz's phone went off.

 

Kevin: Hey almost done cleaning and then I'ma get ready

 

Nazz: K! I'm almost done getting ready actually, just hit me up when your set

 

Kevin: Gotcha

 

Nazz finished getting ready and headed downstairs. "Mom I'm going out with Kev- stopping short she could hear her mother whispering on the phone in the kitchen. She couldn't quite catch what she was saying. "Yo mom!" Nazz glided into the kitchen.

 

Her mother startled from her approach hung up the phone. "Who were ya talking to mom?" eyeing her mother. "Just some bill collector Natasha, your father forgot to pay the water again" her mother stated. "Mhmmm well I'm going with Kevin to the Rocky's, I'll be back by 9". "Okay well you better get going Natasha before it gets dark out" her mother surprised her.

 

Every time Nazz mentioned Kevin or even went out with Kevin, her mother always had something terrible to say. But not this time. 'What is going on?' Nazz thought. "Now go Natasha before I have you clean your room!" Nazz clicked her heels and rushed out the door. "Heh... she's being weird" frowning Nazz felt her phone go off.

 

Kevin: Hey all done, btw do you see that hot blondie coming towards my house!!!

 

Nazz shook her head and grinned. Kevin came out of his house and greeted Nazz with a side hug. Kevin had grew this past year from being 5'4 to 5'10. Manhood was rushing in fast on Kevin at the age of 13. Kevin grew his scarlet locks a little past his shoulders and kept it slick backed tucked under his red hat. His hazels eyes peeked down at her, his skin was a toasted tan.

 

He sported a washed out red tank and black skinnies. His chucks matched his shirt. Nazz blushed taking in Kevin. Nazz had decided on wearing her black oversized sweater due to the slight cold wind today. Her shorts were concealed under the sweater. Nazz wore chunky pink platforms she found at a thrift store. Her mother almost had a heart attack when she saw them. Her father had just laughed and said that's my girl.

 

"I'm ready for some Fudge Pudge Sludge Kev! Come on!" giggling Nazz tugged on Kevins arm. "I'm coming, I'm coming".

 

"Hey Kev, how's your mom?" Nazz asked while they walked to the Rockys. "She's good. Just tired from cleaning all day". "Cool, cool and your dad?". "I don't know I barely see him anymore since he's been doing overtime at the factory lately".

 

"Ooooh hmmm... my mom was acting weird when I left. She was whispering on the phone and when I came in she hung up the phone. Said it was a bill collector. And get this, when I told her I was going out with you, she said nothing. Just said be home by 9" Nazz plundered. "Maybe she finally likes me Nazz" Kevin laughed. "Yea right! Your soooo bleeegh" Nazz stuck out her tongue.

 

"Please you love me! You said so yourself that your gonna marry me!". Nazz blushed pink. "Uhm hello I was 6! We were playing house!" she playfully slapped him on his shoulder. "Sure mhmmm whatever you say Nazz".

 

Nazz and Kevin approached the Rockys. The Rockys was a gaming/dining spot. Most of the kids of Peach Creek hung out here on the weekends. They had tables set up outside. Birthday by Katy Perry blasted through the stereo. "I'll grab us the dessert find us a spot will ya" Kevin said as he went through the glass front door.

 

Nazz looked around at the tables set up outside. Sarah and Jimmy we here huddled up together as always. Jimmy was whispering something into Sarah's ear and Sarah laughed. It was good to see Sarah laughing after almost a year of weird silence from her. The year before Sarah had went missing.

 

Turns out she had passed out in the labyrinth of fences that made up Peach Creeks neighborhoods. She had caught Jimmy's bad flu. Nazz waved at Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah waved back and Jimmy smiled.

 

'Those kids are definitely getting married when there older' Nazz smiled as she past the Eds. "Hey Double Dee! Hey Ed, hey Eddy!" seeing what they were up to, it looked like Eddy was trying to copy Double Dee's summer school homework. Double Dee had gone away with his parents during the last 5 months of school. Double Dee refused to tell anyone what he had been up to in the time he was gone. Despite having a high IQ and amazing grades, Double Dee had missed too much school and had to go to summer school. So did Eddy... and Ed.

 

"Salutations Nazz! What brings you to this fine establishment?- Eddy elbowed Double Dee. "Dude your the worst flirt ever! Sup Nazz?" Eddy asked. Laughing Nazz patted Double Dee's black beanie head. "Just getting a Fudge Pudge Sludge with Kevin". "A FUDGE PUDGE SLUDGE!!? I love those!!! Eddy buy me one pleeeease" Ed begged. "No bug brain I've got no money! Ask sock head" Eddy said as he copied Double Dee's homework.

 

"Sorry my dear Ed. I, too, have no money" Double Dee said sympathetically. "Oh poo... hehe poo" Ed giggled. Double Dee turned to say something to Nazz when he stopped. He was look behind Nazz. Nazz turned around and Kevin stood over her with two XL Fudge Pudge Sludges.

 

"Sup dorks" Kevin said. Eddy ignored Kevin, Ed enthusiastically said Hi back and Double Dee gave an awkward squeak. Nazz eyed Edd. He was turning a slight red. "Was wrong Double Dweeb, your famous vocabulary failing you today?" Kevin asked. "N-n-no I was just talking to Nazz. Are you two on a date? I hope we are not intruding on it- Eddy elbowed Edd once again.

 

"Nazz started talking to us, remember Double Dee?" Eddy pointed out. "Yes, that's right I forgot" Edd said. Kevin hung his arm around Nazz. "Kev what are you do-" Kevin cut her off. "Why would it be any of your business Double Dweeb if me and Nazz were on a date? Jealous?" Kevin stared at Edd. Edd yelped and pulled his beanie down, "N-no I was just curious is all".

 

Nazz looked up at Kevin. There was a strange sparkle coming from Kevin's eyes. Almost ominous. "Okayyyyy you two. Kevin and I are just friends getting dessert together. Right Kev?" Nazz stepped in front of Kevin. Kevin blinked and the sparkle was gone.

 

"Right Nazz haha, I'm just messing with you Double Dweeb".

 

"Sooo Nazz since your single and all" Eddy began. "Can it!" Kevin said. Eddy shut up right away.

 

Nazz weary of the suitation walked away and sat 4 tables down. "Sorry for being a jerk Nazz" Kevin said resting his chin on her head. "It's not me you should be saying sorry to, its Edd" sighing Nazz dug into her Fudge Pudge Sludge. It was a gooey mess of 5 different chocolate ice creams, hot fudge, brownie bits and brownie batter. Her favorite.

 

"Anyways what happened between you and your mom today?" Kevin asked digging into his own mess. Sighing Nazz told him the usual. "I just don't understand why she hates me so much? I am perfectly fine they way I am. She just doesn't love me..." Nazz sniffled. "Oh Nazz your fucking beautiful and perfect in every way. Now I don't honestly know if she loves you or not but she's missing out on a wonderful daughter. Fuck her Nazz, your fine the way you are and you don't need to change any part of yourself to satisfy her! Like fuck-

 

Nazz caught him off by kissing him on the cheek. "Your cute when you get all serious" Nazz laughed feeling better. "Hey what are friends for" he said swinging his arm around Nazz. Kevin's stomach rumbled. "Uh oh. Bathroom asap Nazz, I think the ice cream is kicking in" Kevin ran off into the Rockys bathroom.

 

Nazz waited outside laughing as she could hear him grunting in the bathroom. "It's not funny Nazz! All your fault!" He yelled. "Hey no one told you to get a Fudge Pudge Sludge too!" Nazz laughed. "Ugh stop talking pleeease, I need to concentrate!".

 

"Ewwwww Kev! Haha I'ma be outside waiting for you!" Nazz spoke into the door. Nazz sat outside soaking in the sun. 'Poor Kev I should probably run home and get him some stomach tablets' Nazz thought kindly.

 

Hopping off the table, Nazz hurried home for the pills. Entering her house, Nazz yelled for her mom. There was no response. Shrugging it off, Nazz looked through dresser set up in the living room for the pills. She stopped when she heard a mans voice coming from upstairs. Curious, Nazz tiptoed upstairs.

 

The noises and voices were coming from her moms room. She could hear the bedroom headboard rocking against the wall. 'Oh gross mom and dad!' Nazz wanted gag. 'Wait... its only 7:30, Dad comes home at 9:00....' slowly opening the door a crack she saw a sight Nazz would never forgot.

 

Kevins Dad... Mr. Barr was in bed with her mom. "Mom! Mr. Barr!?".

 

Mr. Barr shot up out of the bed pulling up his pants.

 

"Natasha your home!?" Her mom tried to pull her clothes together.

 

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS MOM!? Your cheating on dad... with Kevin's Dad!???".

 

"Language Natasha!" Her mom scolded her.

 

"Oh don't, fucking don't!" Nazz yelled furiously.

 

"I'm out of here, and I'm telling dad!" Nazz said rushing to the stairs.

 

"Natasha please. Please don't tell your father, what do you want? Money? Concert tickets to that band you like?" her mother followed.

 

Nazz turned around shocked. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT!? I don't want money, I don't want concert tickets, I want your love! I want your damn acceptance. Your always bullying me and telling me I should be like other girls who fit your perfect Idea! But enough is enough. You act all high and mighty and perfect and your not! Your fucking cheating for Christ sake!" Nazz screamed.

 

"Now Natasha I-

 

Nazz's mom stepped to the side of her at the foot of the stairs.

 

What happens next is kind of a blur for Nazz.

 

Her mom steps to the side of her, Nazz grabs her mother. She isn't sure if she pushed her or went to grab her mother because maybe she had tripped over her own feet and Nazz was trying to save her. Maybe. Nazz isn't sure.

 

Everything slows down and Nazz is watching her mother fall down the stairs. Shes hitting her head against every step on the way down. Nazz is hoping it ends and it feels like forever when her mother reaches the floor. There's blood pooling from her head and Nazz stands still petrified.

 

Mr. Barr is out her mothers bedroom and down the stairs. He checks to see if her mother is still alive. "Karen? Can you hear me?" he asks her mother. Karen moans.

 

Mr. Barr looks up at Nazz still standing at the top of the stairs. "Nazz what times were you supposed to be back home?" he asked her calmly. "9" answers Nazz.

 

"You should get going back to the Rockys with Kevin" he says. "How did you kn- Mr. Barr hushes her.

 

Nazz finally comes down the stairs and carefully walks around her mother. God there's blood everywhere.

 

"Run along Nazz. And please don't tell Kevin. I'm going to do some things here" he says.

 

"What do you mean some things Mr. Barr!? We have to call the ambulance!" Nazz pulls out her cellphone. Mr. Barr snatches the phone out of her hand. "Nazz, Nazz, Nazz, you wouldn't want Kevin and my dear wife to know I was here with your mother do you? It would break Kev's heart. Not only that, you'd break Kev's heart too, and your dad as well".

 

"What do you mean!?" Nazz cried. "Well Nazz, if you call the ambulance everyone is going to know I was here. And everyone is going to know you tried to kill your mother" Mr. Barr smiled. "I didn't- Nazz gets caught off by Mr. Barr. "Didn't you Nazz? Didn't you?" Mr. Barr stares into her.

 

Nazz opens and closed her mouth. She isn't sure. God she isn't sure.

 

"Don't worry Nazz. I'm not going to let your mother die. By the looks of it your mother hit her head on every step down. She won't possibly remember what happened. Now let me take care of the rest Nazz. And don't say a word to Kevin. Okay honey? My lips are sealed and yours are too. Got it?" Mr. Barr puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

"I can't have my wife leaving me and you can't have your dad looking at you like your a monster, especially Kevin. Right Nazz?".

 

Nazz nods.

 

Mr. Barr smiles. "Now be home a little after 9 Nazz."

 

Not sure what to say Nazz walks out of the house. And then she's running. Running for dear life. By the time she makes it back to the Rocky's, its only 7:40. 'How did that all happen in only 10 minutes!?' Nazz wants to cry. Not even 30 seconds go by when Kevin makes his way out of the bathroom.

 

"Whew! I blew up the bathroom Nazz. Sorry I had you waiting out here for so long" Kevin laughed. Nazz robotically laughed with him. "What wrong Nazz?" Kevin asked inspecting her. "Nothing its just hot and stuff" Nazz brushes him off.

 

She looks at Kevin and god she wants to tell him everything. Everything that just happened in the matter of only 10 minutes. But she bites her tongue. God she loves Kevin too much to hurt him. Didn't she love her mom too? If she did why did she hurt her own mother... Nazz shakes the thoughts out.

 

"Come on Nazz lets go to the Peach Creek fireworks, I saw it on a flyer in the bathroom" Kevin pulls her by the arm. Nazz gazes at his hand wrapped around her arm.

 

That night Nazz stays quiet for the duration of the fireworks. Every kid from the Cul-De-Sac is there laughing and having a good time.

 

Kevin takes her silence for tiredness and he holds her as the red blue fireworks shoot up into the sky. They crackle and explode. They aren't loud enough to drown out Nazz's thoughts.

 

When everything is done, everyone starts walking home. As they near the cul-de-sec they see flashing lights of the cop cars and an ambulance outside of Nazz's house.

 

Kevin tightens his hand around hers.

 

A police officer escorts her to the nearby hospital.

 

Her dad is already there by her mothers side. Nazz's stomach turns at the sight of her mothers bruised face and the bandages covering her head.

 

She isn't sure how Mr. Barr was able to get the ambulance to her mother but she doesn't care as long as he did.

 

She doesn't bother to ask her father either and he doesn't tell her. He just hugs Nazz tightly. That's when Nazz begins to cry.

 

The next morning Nazz's mom Karen wakes up. "Mom!" Nazz cries out. Both she and her father are immediately at Karens side.

 

"nnghghh... I-I-I'm sorry..." Karen's speech comes out slurred. "But-t-t wh-ho are you-u-oou?". "Mom its me!? Natasha! Nazz!? I'm your daughter!" Nazz can't believe what she's hearing.

 

"Wh-what-wh-what a nn-oice n-a-a-me, N-a-a-a-zzzzzz" Her mother grins. "S-u-ch-ch a p-p-pret-tey g-g-girl you-ou are". Nazz cups her mouth in horror and falls into her fathers chest. Her father stays silent. Not sure what to say he holds Nazz and he holds his wife's hand. Even if she can't remember him, Karen holds his hand back.

 

Later on the doctors tell them what's going on with her mothers brain and yadda yadda yadda, Nazz drowns them out.

 

'God not like this... fuck not like this' Nazz cries looking out of the window hospital. Its raining. Nazz sees a cop car pull up with an ambulance. The red and blue lights flash at her. She then sees a familiar figure walking in the rain. Its Kevin. Coming to see her. Coming to see her mom.

 

Nazz stares back at the red and blue lights. "Just like the fireworks" Nazz thinks.


End file.
